


Inktober Day 4: Spell

by Mirlinish



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: Inktober DrabbleJaehwan is determined to create a love spell.





	Inktober Day 4: Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's already the 4th of Oct in Korea, so I'm allowed to post this already.
> 
> Also, yeah that's true.. I'm skipping days.. live with it~  
> Also.. no time for beta reading..  
> I'll do it after inktober..

“W-wonshik?” Jaehwan slowly walked backwards, away from his friend holding his hands in front of him to keep Wonshik from getting too close.

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be excited or scared. He certainly was surprised that his spell had actually worked after so many tries.

“Hmm~?” Wonshik hummed softly as Jaehwan had called him name. His eyes were dreamy and his mouth corners were curled up in a loving smile. It looked so awkward on him. Wonshik wasn’t the one to look like a love bird, it didn’t suit him.

“You look so good tonight, Jaehwan.” His voice was heavier than it normally was, maybe even husk. “It makes me want to be close to you tonight.”

“D-do I?” Jaehwan bumped against a table. He turned his head for a moment to see where he had to go and when he looked back Wonshik had shortened the distance between them.

Wonshik’s hand reached for his waist, but Jaehwan was quick enough to block the arm and squirm himself from between the table and his friend. “I don’t think getting closer tonight would be a good idea.” He answered hasty.

That didn’t seem to back down Wonshik however, who just followed Jaehwan with every step he took. Nothing changed in his expression at all, freaking Jaehwan out with his soft expression. “Why not? Tonight seems perfect to hold each other.”

This was not a love spell, was it? It started to feel a lot more like Wonshik was trying seduce him, rather than confessing his love to him.

“Well, we both have still a lot to do.” Jaehwan tried. “You have your work and I have to write down a lot about my spell research.” He laughed nervously. He should have thought this through a lot more. He had never considered that making a love spell would require a spell to undo it as well. Beginners mistake.

“Work can be replanned tomorrow.” Wonshik replied.

As Wonshik said that, Jaehwan suddenly felt the wall against his back. He gasped looked around and noticed his friend had driving him into a corner.

Jaehwan looked up and swallowed as he looked up to Wonshik, who was yet again closing the distance between them. This time even more, not leaving an inch in between their bodies. Jaehwan was pressing his hands against his friend’s chest to push him away, but it was no use. Wonshik was a lot stronger than he was and inched even closer.

Wonshik’s hands pressed against the wall as he leaned in. His lips slightly parted as he looked from Jaehwan’s eyes to his lips. “I fell like kissing you.” He whispered it this time with his deep voice.

Jaehwan could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his blood rushing behind his ears. At this point he just turned his face to the side and tightly closed his eyes, hoping that it would be over soon.

Then, instead of lips against his, he felt a painful tick against his forehead. “Ah!” His eyes flew open and he looked sideways to Wonshik who’s expression had the complete opposite expression as it had had moments ago.

Jaehwan turned pale as he lowered himself, now looking slightly up to the other. Wonshik was not happy.

“Stop trying to create a love spell.” The words sounded harsh in Jaehwan’s ears after how soft his friend had spoken to him before. Wonshik pushed away from the wall and Jaehwan.

Jaehwan didn’t move away from his shrunken posture as he watched Wonshik walking away. He only moved when his friend sat back down at the desk he had been working on earlier. Jaehwan sighed and let his head fall against the wall, his eyes closed. “Ah man, I actually thought it worked this time.”

“It didn’t. Now stop using me as your test subject, Jaehwan. It feels uncomfortable.” Wonshik sounded calm, but Jaehwan could hear how pissed his was in the way he empathized his words. “You’re never going to create a love spell.”

“I’m getting so close though.” Jaehwan argued, finally pushing himself away from the wall and reached for his research notes. “I just have to direct the ener-“

“In all the time wizards existed, nobody ever successfully created a love spell. Stop trying.” Wonshik was staring at the documents on his desk, not even giving Jaehwan a glance.

Jaehwan mimicked Wonshik’s words by repeating them soundlessly in a mocking way.

“I saw that.” Wonshik answered, still not looking up from his desk.

Jaehwan answered by sticking out his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested in my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirlinish)  
> I don't post alot of fic related things though... :'D


End file.
